The present invention relates to a log splitting device and more particularly, relates to a log splitting device usable by consumers.
Wood has been used as a source of fuel for many years, both for heating and cooking purposes. Since the size of the log which can be accommodated by most wood burning appliances is limited, the logs, after being cut into appropriate lengths, must be split into smaller pieces for final use.
Originally, the splitting of the logs was accomplished through hand tools such as an axe, maul, or a hammer and wedge arrangement. While these instruments are capable of splitting a log, they require a certain amount of skill which is normally acquired through practice. However, the use of these tools is inherently dangerous and can lead to severe injury to the unskilled user. In addition, the known tools require a substantial amount of strength in order to be used properly.
There are also devices for splitting logs which are safer but are considerably more expensive and can only be justified by a higher volume user. Thus, there are a number of known hydraulically and mechanically operated log splitters which are available on the market.
As fireplaces and wood stoves have increased in popularity, there is a requirement for a relatively inexpensive and portable log splitter which can be used by an unskilled user. Such a device would overcome the disadvantages of the use of an axe wherein the lower limbs of the user are in danger of suffering serious injury and which requires a great amount of physical energy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive log splitting device which may be used by an unskilled and untrained user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a log splitting device which is effective to cut relatively large pieces of wood while requiring a minimum of effort on the part of the user.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a log splitting device which comprises a base, an upright member secured to the base, a chopping assembly which comprises a moveable carriage and an axe portion, the axe portion being moveable in a generally vertical direction along the upright member and carrying an axe head, a moveable carriage also being moveable in a generally vertical direction along the upright member and having means for releasable securement to the axe portion, and a locking device for retaining the moveable carriage in a raised position.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided a leg guard which restricts access of the user to the area where the wood is being split. In one particularly preferred aspect of the invention, the leg guard may be repositioned so as to permit or assist in the movement of the device from one location to the other. As such, the leg guard device may have the form of a T-shaped member which, in the operative position for operation of the splitter, has a vertical member secured to an appropriate support and with a horizontal member extending outwardly to prevent access to the area proximate the axe head. For movement or transportation purposes, the horizontal member may be provided with wheels at the distal ends thereof and the entire leg guard repositioned so that it lies in a co-planer relationship with the base.
In one preferred embodiment, the axe portion comprises a bracket which is moveable along the upright member. To this end, there may be provided a bracket having bushings or bearings therein to permit smooth movement along the upright. Extending outwardly from the bracket is an arm and which carries at a distal end thereof an axe head. The axe head preferably has a slightly concave cutting edge. This shape provides for two points of contact when the axe head strikes the wood to be split. This tends to have a stabilizing action on the wood. The arm carrying the axe head preferably has a triangular configuration with an apex pointing downwardly such that the arm is configured similarly to the axe head. This reduces jamming in the logs.
The carriage, as previously mentioned, is moveable along the upright and also preferably has bushings or bearings to permit smooth movement along the upright and thereby maintain the upright in good condition. The carriage also preferably has provisions for receiving one or more weights. The amount of the weight used will determine the force exerted on the wood being split. The amount of weight can be varied depending upon the preference of the user, the type of wood and the size of the log.
The carriage has means for engagement with the upright such that it can be retained in an elevated position. This is done such that the wood can be placed in position prior to being split. Preferably, the carriage includes handle means to assist in lifting the same and conveniently, there are provided means for releasing the carriage from the raised position, the means being located proximate the handle means.
The axe portion is securable, in a releasable manner, to the moveable carriage. Preferably, there are also provided means proximate the handle to permit the engagement or disengagement of the axe portion from the carriage. The axe head is preferably of a minimum weightxe2x80x94the major portion of the weight being carried by the carriage to achieve maximum efficiency.
In an initial movement, the axe portion and the carriage are secured together and move to the raised position where they are held by a locking device. The wood to be split is then placed in the desired position and the releasing means operated to release the carriage and axe portion. The assembly will then move downwardly with the axe head contacting the wood. Automatically the locking device for the axe is then disarmed.
The initial blow to the wood may be sufficient to split the wood and then the whole operation is repeated with a further piece of wood. However, in the case where the force is not sufficient to split the wood on the first attempt, the axe portion remains in position with the axe head partially imbedded in the wood. The carriage assembly is then raised and released. In so doing, a second blow is struck to the axe head and the wood.
Normally, even for relatively large pieces of wood, two such blows are sufficient to split the wood. However, the blows can be repeated any number of times. An advantage of the present invention is that the axe head can be used to maintain the wood to be split in a desired position. Thus, in such a case, the axe head is not secured to the moveable carriage but can be placed in. position on top of the log or a portion thereof. The carriage can then be moved to its upper position and released to strike the axe head and split the wood. This arrangement is highly advantageous when the wood or log is not stable and/or when splitting kindling. Still further, one of the advantages of the arrangement of the present invention, when compared to the use of a conventional axe, is that when the axe is stuck in the wood, it does not have to be removed manually. Typically, when trying to split wood, the axe will become imbedded in the log and must then be removed in order that another blow is struck. With the present invention, repeated use of the carriage will split the log. This substantially reduces the physical effort which would otherwise be required.